Future Trunks' sword
Future Trunks' sword is a powerful blade that Future Trunks carries around with him from his first appearance in Dragon Ball Z up until it is smashed and seemingly broken by Android 18. Description The sword is a long-sword with a black leather-wrapped hilt and a metal bar as the hand-guard. It is carried around in an orange scabbard with a navy-blue strap that goes across the chest. Though his sword handle is generally black, it changes its color from time to time becoming either brown or blue (same goes for his scabbard), both in the anime and video games. In Super he now has a new sword that is different from his first one. The new long-sword weapon has an olive-green leather hilt with a silver hand-guard with the ends curving upwards. The scabbard is red, and the strap that goes across the chest is the same olive-green color as the hilt. Overview Manga and Anime Chronologically, Future Trunks was first seen using this sword to attack Future Android 18 during a battle against the Androids with Future Gohan.Flashback in Dragon Ball Z episode 164, "Ghosts from Tomorrow" He used it again when he goes off to try and fight the androids three years after the death of Future Gohan.Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks, 1993 The young Super Saiyan uses his blade for most of the fight, but the androids simply dodge and catch it. He does however manage to cut a few locks of 18's hair off, which greatly angers her. When arriving from the future in his Time Machine, Future Trunks uses his sword to chop up more than a dozen of Frieza and King Cold's soldiers. After a brief conversation, Future Trunks turns into a Super Saiyan and is attacked by Frieza who, after two attempts to kill Future Trunks with the Death Blaster and one attempt with the Supernova, is killed by Future Trunks' Shining Sword Attack: Frieza is sliced in two, chopped up into bits by the sword, and is then obliterated by a single powerful Ki Blast. King Cold, shocked by Future Trunks' amazing power, requests to see the blade. Future Trunks accepts, and tosses the tyrant the weapon. King Cold believes that Future Trunks could not have killed Frieza as easily without it, and tries to surprise Future Trunks with a quick attack. However, Future Trunks simply grabs hold of the sword, blows a hole through King Cold, and finally kills him. The sword is next used on Goku in Future Trunks' attempt to test his power. Goku transfers a large amount of energy into his index finger, and amazingly blocks all of the attacks Future Trunks throws at him (Future Trunks even states that exactly the same moves turned Frieza into "cold cuts"). When Future Trunks returns three years later in the Androids Saga, he still keeps his sword in its sheath. During the following battle with the newly awoken Android 17 and Android 18, Future Trunks attempts to attack the androids with his blade in order to defend Vegeta. Upon rushing toward Android 18, Future Trunks attempts to deliver a heavy slash onto the deadly beauty, only for the sword to be blocked effortlessly by her arm, which cracks and shatters part of it. After the first fight with the Androids, Future Trunks picks it back up and places it back in it's scabbard, taking it with him, however he ceases to use it after this fight, instead relying on his hand to hand fighting skills. Movies The sword makes an appearance in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! Future Trunks uses his blade during his battle against Android 14 on the Glacier, with the Android catching the sword and using it to deflect a Burning Attack from Future Trunks before smashing Future Trunks to the ground and launching the sword towards him. Later, Future Trunks uses the sword to cleave Android 14 in half, destroying him. He also uses it against Super Android 13, although the blade snaps in two when it struck the Super Android's arm. Though he does not have the sword with him in the OVA Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans (the sword is only seen in a "flashback" showing Mecha Frieza's death), Future Trunks uses a sword-shaped icicle to cut through a few monsters in the Land of Ice. In Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound, the sword was first seen in the same room Vegeta was in, before he turns off the TV and when he sensed his son in danger. He later takes it with him and saves Future Trunks' life by throwing the sword at an oncoming piece of sharpened metal thrown by Bido, directly at Future Trunks. Future Trunks catches and equips the sword, but he never used it during the battle. Dragon Ball Super In the Future Trunks Saga, Trunks used it in his fight with Goku Black, until the entity deflected it. He later recovered the blade and throws it in order neutralize Black's Ki blast attack, the weapon then returned its way back to him in a boomerang-esque fashion and he sheaths it afterwards. He used it again during his sparring match with Goku (the latter simply catches it with his fingers as a Super Saiyan 3). In the flashback, when explaining the events of the Majin Buu of his timeline, he used it in his fight against Future Dabura who dodged the Trunks' sword attacks until the blade managed to land a scratch on his left cheek, Future Trunks then used his sword as a shield against Demon King's stone spit that caused the blade to be petrified (it is assumed that after the Future Dabura's death, the weapon had returned to normal). While visiting Gohan and heading over to his family's residence, Mr. Satan leaves Pan with Trunks. The young quarter-Saiyan child playfully trashes the living room and tried to play with his blade, but Trunks stops her from pulling it out. She lets it go when Gohan scolds her. Origin of Trunks' sword At the end of Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon, the main plot character Tapion gives his sword to Trunks and states he thinks it was always his; possibly making a reference to Future Trunks' sword, Tapion's sword looking very similar to Future Trunks' own blade. This movie may explain why Present Trunks has a sword in Dragon Ball GT, but this cannot be the exact origin of Future Trunks' sword due to the fact Future Trunks comes from a timeline where the Z Fighters are dead and the Androids reigned supreme. Even though it is unknown if they ever met in Future Trunks' timeline, in the ending credits of Wrath of the Dragon, Future Trunks can be seen wielding the sword after it is given to Present Trunks by Tapion. ]] Future Trunks says that the sword was given to him by someone close to him when he uses the Dragon Balls to repair it in the arcade mode of ''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai. It is stated that Tapion did give his sword to Future Trunks in the video games Dragon Ball: Raging Blast and Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, with the latter mentioning that Tapion gave it after sealing Hirudegarn. Future Trunks tells Present Gohan that it is Future Gohan who taught him swordsmanship in the Nintendo DS game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. Video Game appearances Future Trunks' uses his sword during his meteor attack in many of the Dragon Ball Z Fighting games. He can use his sword in Super Dragon Ball Z, as well as two other swords: a Japanese sword and a Laser Sword. In Dragon Ball Online and Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, Future Trunks carries a new (though somewhat similar) sword he had in the Androids Saga, which he had used several times in the story. In the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, Future Trunks is playable with and without the sword, stated as Trunks (Sword) and Trunks. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and Dragon Ball Heroes, King Cold uses Future Trunks' sword. The designers may have chosen to give King Cold the sword due to the fact that he is never seen performing any physical attack actions other than slashing the sword at Future Trunks. Future Trunks utilizes the repaired sword in the PSP Game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, and his present counterpart expressesd an interest in obtaining a sword like it. The weapon appears in Ultimate Tenkaichi as an accessory item that can be equipped to the Ultimate Tenkaichi Hero, however the weapon is cosmetic and the hero will use an invisible sword (that can be seen if the player pauses the game while the warrior performs any one of Future Trunks' sword techniques). Future Trunks is equipped with his sword, but does not use it, in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai. In Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu, Future Trunks' sword is an item that raises the player's attack when equipped. In the second Dragon Ball: Heroes, promotional trailer, Future Trunks uses his sword as a Super Saiyan 3 against Majin Buu. In the Dragon Ball: Heroes - God Mission 3 trailer, he leads the time patrol against the Dark Makai Army and used it against Mira's runaway state, though the latter simply dodges the attack. Trivia *When King Cold has hold of the sword, it becomes much larger, which may be an artist mistake, or possibly that the sword changes size to fit the user. *There is a running gag involving Trunks' sword in which he always loses possession of the weapon shortly after it has been drawn for battle: **He first lost it in The History of Trunks, where he was forced to abandon the blade after it was caught by Android 17, as Android 18 prepared to blast him while he was immobilized. **He would lose it again by surrendering the weapon to King Cold shortly after slaying Frieza. **He loses it the third time by having the blade smashed and broken by Android 18's arm after he used it in an attempt to defend Vegeta. **His loses it the fourth time when Dabura spit on it, causing the blade to turn to stone. **His tendency for losing his weapon also extends to the movie Super Android 13!: he loses the sword almost immediately after Android 14 caught and yanked the blade out of Trunks' grasp using only his fingers, and lastly the blade was broken when Trunks used it one last time in a futile attempt to cut down the powered up Android 13. *In some games, if Trunks wins a match, he'll throw it up in the air and will land in his sheath. Interestingly in the Xenoverse story mode after fighting against the Future Warrior, he threw it up in the air while walking. *It's appearance in Bojack Unbound would technically mean that the blade was somehow repaired after its destruction. Gallery References Category:Objects Category:Weapons Category:Swords